


The dragon wakes

by JohnDoe44



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Sex, Smut, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/pseuds/JohnDoe44
Summary: Viserys takes what is his
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	The dragon wakes

He was so sick of horses. He was sick of riding them, he was sick of smelling them and he was sick of eating them. Gods he hated these savages. He hated that he needed the help of such people to claim what was rightfully his. He couldn’t put up with this much longer. They had been riding for weeks and they hadn’t reached that damned city. Now that idiot of Khal has gone off hunting. His patience for these horse lords was wearing thin. What’s worse is that they love Daenerys, the Khaleesi. She should be his, not some savages. He was filled with rage at the idea of his sister spreading her legs for someone else. It wasn’t fair. He was the rightful king of the seven kingdoms he deserved more respect than these pathetic people were giving him. This was her fault, she wasn’t doing her part. She had woken the dragon.

“Out!” He ordered as he walked into his sisters tent. Her servants fled the tent fearing his wrath. So they should he thought to himself. He was a dragon after all.

“Viserys what’s the matter?” She asked calmly.

“What’s the matter?” He repeated. “Your savage husband hasn’t delivered on his promise sister, that is what’s the matter.”

“They aren’t savages Viserys.” She said.

“They are what I say they are sister.” He said. “Why is your husband not upholding our agreement?”

“He will Viserys.” She said. “But first we must go to Vaes Dothrak.”

“Perhaps he’s not helping me because he’s not satisfied with you.” He accused.

“Maybe your right.” She said. “I will try harder, just be patient brother.”

“I have been patient.” He screamed. He closed the distance between. “No longer.” He said grabbing her waist forcefully. She wiggles in his grip but he holds her firm.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I gave you to khal Drogo expecting something in return.” He said. “Since I have received nothing, perhaps I shall take you back.”

“It’s too late brother.” She said. “I am his now.” That angered him.

“You are mine.” He said, forcing a kiss to her lips. It frustrated him that she didn’t return the kiss. “I’m going to fuck you.”

“It’s too dangerous.” She said, struggling in his arms. “We cannot anger the khal.”

“I care not about the khal.” He said. “But if you worry so much, just don’t tell him. I am your king not him.” He ripped open her Dothraki rags and her breasts were exposed to him. Without thought he did what he had wanted to do for so long, he took her right teat into his mouth. She moaned as he stimulated her nipple with his tongue. His hands roamed her body, tracing her perfect curves. She stood still as stone, making no move to reciprocate his touches. He slipped a hand between her thighs and was pleasantly surprised to find her slick and ready. Perhaps she wanted her king after all.

“We can’t Viserys.” She pleaded. He stopped sucking on her tits and looked her in the eye.

“I can do as I please.” He said, pushing her down onto the bed. He slipped his breeches off and climbed onto her, his cock positioned at her entrance.

“Please Viserys.” She said. He entered her with one fluid motion and she cried out. She was incredible tight, and felt just as incredible as he knew she would. He wasted no time pumping his hips, his cock moving in and out of her slick folds. He had waited so long for this, and it was every bit as good as he imagined it would be. Her cries of pleasure were sweetest sounds he had ever heard. As he fucked her he once took her breasts into his mouth. Daenerys seemed to enjoy herself as she wrapped her legs around his waist and positioned her hands at the back of his head, keeping them locked on her glorious tits. He felt her walls clench around his cock as she found release. He pulled back from her tits and marvelled at her. Her face was flush and she was breathing heavily, he had seen no prettier sight. Still it could be better.

“On your knees.” He commanded. “I shall have you the same way your savage does.” Daenerys did as he instructed. Viserys stood at the end of the bed and pulled her closer to him. Before he entered her again he placed a kiss to her soaked folds. “Delicious.” He said, tasting her pleasure. His hands grasped her ass and he peppered it with kisses. He had always marvelled at his sisters ass. His hands went to her hips and he thrust into her. He fucked her mercilessly from behind, pounding into her hard and fast. She buried her head into the pillow to muffle her cries and moans. Let’s the savages hear them for all he cared. Right now her cunt was the only thing that mattered to him. “I’m going to fill you with my seed Daenerys.” He said a he drew close to release.

“No.” She said. “Viserys you can’t.” He will do as he pleased he thought. With a grunt and one last thrust he spilled deep inside her. Wave after wave of his seed flooded her cunt. 

“Never tell me what I can and can’t do sister.” He said as he slipped out of her. He watched as his cum leaked from her folds and down his thighs. “If your lucky your womb may quicken after tonight.” She said nothing which unnerved him. “Perhaps I shall come to your tent again tomorrow night.” Still no response. Be like that then he thought as he pulled his breeches back on. He had finally gotten what he always wanted, and he was content for now. He walked out of the tent a much happier man than the one who entered it not that long ago.


End file.
